Notice
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Bella is a savvy lawyer and Edward is in need of a good right hand man or woman. Will she be able to withstand working for Mr. Cullen. His tough exterior may melt and she may... I have no clue SO this is Two Weeks Notice meets Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**'Two Weeks Notice' meets 'Twilight Saga'**

**So this disclaimer is Writer/Director/Producer etc of 'Two Weeks Notice' owns that part of the story. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

**I own nothing.**

**I wrote this before once again with other leads in the roles but I thought a Edward and Bella version would be fun as well. This back-story for them is different. But all that will come out during the story. **

**Lord knows why I'm doing this as I have no time currently, but meh! It will all get done at some point.**

* * *

**Notice**

**Chapter 1**

Bella brushes her hair back and pulls it up into a messy bun. The pants that she has on cost her $ , they are grey, very comfortable house lounge pants. She would pay $80 bucks again and again. They are comfort and they are love. Walking to the kitchen in her small New Jersey apartment, it is all still new, living here…with little hope for a job…but great ambition, she pulls the phone book open.

"Mings?"

"Hi yes, I would like to put in a delivery order?"

"Name?"

"Swan"

"What would you like?"

"I would like an order of mini spring rolls, chicken and broccoli and sweet and sour ribs"

* * *

She sits at her small kitchen table and makes a face as she opens the boxes. "Hello?"

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Oh hi Mom"

"How is the job hunt going?"

"I am running low on money…that's how it is going" She laughs a bit. Years and years of school in environmental law and can she get the kind of job she wants? Nope! She would rather not work for some high paying cooperate sector making seven figures as that company she works for would most likely be an environment destroyer. "But I am hopeful, I am doing something tomorrow, but it is not a job per say"

"You could always come back here and find a job"

"Yes mother I know you would rather me in Forks, safe and sound"

"Well, is it too much to ask, you picked up and moved across the country. Not just across the country you picked New York of all places!" Renee shrikes into the phone.

"Renee pipe down"

Bella hears her father call out. She rolls her eyes. They have been married for a strong and solid 28 years.

"I am outside New York, New Jersey some may call it" She smiles chewing.

"What are you eating, are you eating enough?"

"Take out"

"Chinese?"

"You guessed it" Bella smiles.

"So who are you meeting with tomorrow?"

"Actually a senior citizen club" She smiles.

"And how will you help them?"

"Everyone need a good lawyer, environmental or not, but they are having some legal issues with the sea front property they are on and the well…front of the sea front" Bella makes a face and pulls a leg up on the chair. She rests her chin on her knee. "So I have done something to help them, buying some time" She isn't sure if it will make a difference but she got them the extra time to figure out something more she hopes for their sake.

"Are you doing freelance for them?"

"I am seeing what happens, everyone needs a helping hand"

"You are too good my girl"

She smiles and turns her head to the side resting her cheek on her knee now. "I have to go, thanks for calling, give dad my love"

"Okay honey, if you need anything, you"

"I know" Bella smiles, she is 28, asking her parents for money sort of stopped along time ago…so yeah.

* * *

Edward rolls over in bed and looks up. He is not sure if he is drunk still or not. Turning his head he looks at his date. 'Is she still drunk…too drunk to leave?'

"Wow" She rolls over and rests her hand on his brood chest, her fingers run in the hair spattered there. "That was amazing" She laughs pressing kisses there. "So good"

"Yeah, it was good, look I have a thing tomorrow"

She looks at him. "Are you asking me to leave?"

"I am saying I have a thing tomorrow, so"

"You" She stares at him, she has not even had 5 minutes to digest that wonderful finish. "Bastard"

He has heard it all before, and yet he still has someone to keep his bed warm when he needs to. So he is not to broken up over this one. "You can leave your number" He calls after her as she gets dressed quickly. He catches the death glare she gives him. "I know you will be looking forward to my call"

"In your dreams"

Edward places his hands behind his head and smiles at the ceiling. It really was good. "Thank you"

"Go to hell" She throws something and leaves.

When he hears his penthouse door slam he frowns reaching to pick up the thrown item. Resting his head back on the pillow he uses two hands to un-scrunch it. Laughing he looks at her card with her number on it.

Women love him; there is this charm about him, a bad ass hole-ish kind of charm. Women want to deny that they like that type, but in reality they crave it. And he knows how to use it.

Now it doesn't hurt that he is a 35 year old billionaire, with his own driver and helicopter, and billion dollar real estate Company (think Donald Trump better looking and younger), young and handsome…toot toot.

Edward walks in his sleep satin pants out on his New York City view balcony and looks at the lights. 'Beautiful' this view is what being in the city is all about.

* * *

Bella showers in her tiny shower and applies her makeup in the tiny mirror. Heading into the bedroom which is most likely smaller than a jail cell she dresses in her best suit. A grey skirt with a white blouse…there are light and thin grey lines running down the shirt, almost like the thin grey thread has been woven into it. She looks herself over and smiles. "Go get them Bella"

* * *

Edward doesn't have time for this. "I don't have time for this" He looks around, Carrie Kent his right wing girl quit two days ago. She should be handling this. She is his voice; she does things like this for him. So he is out here himself plowing through the little people.

"Mr. Cullen if you please wait, our lawyer will be here soon"

"What is your lawyer going to do, I have bought this land and I will be developing on it" He needs people, he needs a person to do this, he has a lunch date…sex…in 20 minutes and he has to be here cause he has no person to be here in his place. "The conversation is over"

"We have been here for 50 years, people live here…"

"And you will still be here, just behind my building" He cuts the old man off.

"You rotten man!" An older woman shouts out.

Edward looks at her. Her words don't hurt him. He could care less, what he cares about is having this conversation done with, with or without a lawyer. A lawyer is pointless at this time.

"Please we wish you would reconsider, this is a community center for…"

"I know what this rotting building is, I do, and it will continue to rot. I'm not shutting you down, now if you continue to push me I may have to buy this building"

"What?"

Edward glares at the older gentleman, the director of the community center. "Do you understand me?"

"I do, and it sounded like a threat" Bella says looking at this very tall man. "Hello you must be Harry Fellows?"

"Isabella Swan?" Harry almost seems to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Bella, yes, hello, I am sorry I'm late I got" She makes a funny face. "Lost"

"Right" Edward looks her over, unimpressed by her interruption. "Edward Cullen, your dealings I am guessing are with me, you are their lawyer?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Cullen. Now I have an injunction to put off this development for a few weeks until we can get a case" She hands him her signed files.

"What?"

"I am sorry what are you unclear about, you are not building any time soon Sir"

"What, how come I never got these until now?" He scans over them quickly.

"They were sent off to a Ms. Kent, last week"

Edward curses under his breath. He has his construction machines there and all of these seniors picketing and now court documents. "Fuck" He whispers.

"Now" Bella smiles. "I think you need to move these machines, until you have been finalized by a court" She says as a matter of fact. "-because you are blocking these people's right to their ocean and ocean view"

* * *

Bella smiles and shakes Mr. Fellows' hand. "I am glad I could help, and get here in time" She grins nodding a bit.

"You are wonderful, I do hope you come back next week for the small fund raiser we are having"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" She grins. Inside she feels so good about helping, just so good. Helping people creates such nice feelings; it is that feeling that doesn't just disappear with the good deed. It sticks around, filling you up with so much joy. People deserve their voices to be heard, when they can't afford to get their voices her, she will happily oblige to help them.

* * *

Bella pulls her bag on her shoulder and stands as she waits for the cab she called. Looking around she smiles brightly. It was a good morning she agrees.

"Mrs. Swan"

Bella turns around. "Ms" She corrects him.

"Of course" He mutters disinterested.

"Mr. Cullen what can I do for you?"

"You are not from around here?" He picks up on her 'getting lost' and out of place type look.

"No, I am not, is that what you wanted?" She looks at him.

"No" He scowls because she is actually like of being rude to him. "Nice work, sneaking that up on me"

"I did not, I assumed you already knew about the injunction and well you were just being a typical power-hungry man bringing you big machines to scare us little folk"

Edward looks at her with wide eyes. "Where do you get off?" He didn't know about the injunction, he brought his machines because he is ready to start building. She is making him like an ogre!

"Is there something you wish Mr. Cullen?"

"Come work for me"

Bella does everything she can not to laugh into this egotistical man's face. "Um, what?"

"Do you have a job, I guess you would" He mutters his brow creasing in a frown. He can tell she is smart and very witty, a great asset to his company.

"No" She answers flatly.

"Just like that?"

"Why would I work for you, I know nothing about you"

"You know a little, you must know something, you did have papers drawn up about me"

"Please they were certainly not" She had to look up due to his height. "-about you Mr. Cullen"

"Edward" He extends his hand. "We haven't really been formally introduced"

Bella looks from his face and to his extended hand, she doesn't take it. "It is nice to meet you"

"Well" He laughs. "Say it like you mean it"

"I can't"

"So no on the job offer" He stares at her, she is a tiny woman. He wrinkles his brow trying to guess her age…mid to late twenties. He is thinking late as she is a lawyer. Her hair is long, thick, brown, kind of boring though. Her clothing, boring. But maybe that is why she gets the job done.

"You didn't offer anything"

"Would an offer maybe change your mind?" But her face is flawless. She skin is bare and very clean looking.

"No"

"Well then what would be the point, better I just ask"

"And you did, and I said no, and that is that"

"That could be that, but I don't think it is" He leers at her.

Bella makes a face at him. "Do you want me to file a complaint against you?"

"For what?" He hears his machine moving off of the property he owns, let's not forget that, he still owns that waterfront, and still intends to build on it. He does. He just needs to let this injunction ride out so he can get to doing what he does best. Making money.

"I don't know but I am sure you will say something which would give me just cause to complain against you"

Edward laughs. His laugh is thick and hearty, deep and sexy.

Bella is slightly stunned; she didn't think he even had any real emotion. And she is getting that from the little she knows about him. Blinking a few times. "Why do you want me to work for you?"

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No"

"Well is a cab coming?" He looks around.

"Yes"

"So you want to just talk about this here, we could talk about it while I take you home"

"Here is fine, I am not saying yes, because it would really, no matter how much I need a job, go against everything I believe in"

"What, everything you believe in would be gone working for me, well I guess you don't believe that strongly if you think working for me would have such an influence over it"

"Oh stop talking circles around me, I know men like you, okay"

"Oh do tell Ms. Swan"

Bullying rich men. He is so typical; she rolls her eyes on the inside. "Are you going to tell me why you want my services?"

"Well clearly I don't have a go to person anymore, which showed from the loss of Mrs. Kent"

"Gee I wonder why" Bella says rolling her eyes, this time for him to see.

Edward smiles. "Me too, I was sure she really liked me" He says thoughtfully. "So anyway I need one, and you are very so smart, and there is some sass in you too" He winks at her.

Bella looks at him. She is not so much shy as she is reserved. But when working she is really another person. It is like a superhero cape. Work is it for her. Socially as far as personal things she is just a homebody, and to herself. Which is fine she is not at all handicapped because of it.

"I could use someone like you working next to me"

"I don't know" Bella mutters. She just can't in good conscious. "I am working for these wonderful people, who you are trying to take their home away" She frowns, feeling very softly personal now.

Edward stares at her, the top of her head because she is sort of not looking up at him; she is looking forward in the center of his chest now. "Well" He really doesn't know what to say to that. "I am not taking their home away; I am just blocking their view a bit.

Lifting her head she looks at him.

"Is it going to be a conflict on interested, I wouldn't ask you to not do whatever pointless thing you are trying to do for them"

"See you just lost me at pointless" She can't bare him, work for him, she shutters at the thought. Two minutes of conversation is enough to drive her to drink a bottle of Jack.

"Okay, okay calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, who do you think you are?" She growls at him. "You approached me"

"You are very right" Edward stares at her. She is so fiery she would do wonders for him in meetings. Kind of a kick ass type woman. He likes it.

"I usually am"

He laughs a bit and loves it. "Okay, how about, are you sure the cab is coming?"

"It is coming" Bella looks behind her a bit biting her lower lip, a bit worried.

"I could, drop you were you need to go, my car is over there" He points causing her attention to turn.

Bella looks at the very, very nice sleek black car with a driver in full uniform standing outside. "Of course it is" She laughs. "Of course"

"We could talk more about you coming to work for me"

"I don't" She looks at him and shakes her head. "I just don't think I can"

"I could make it worth your wild" He has always loved a good deal.

Arching her eyebrows she looks at him. "What?"

"Don't get out the restraining order just yet, I didn't mean it like that"

"You know I should hope not Mr. Cullen, but I wouldn't put it past you"

"So you have found information on me?"

"You may need to stop flattering yourself that would be my first piece of advice to you, if I were working for you"

Edward grins at her; the charm he has in there mixed with the other stuff is coming out. "You maybe right, but when something is present to be flattered…I can't help that"

Her eyes go to his green ones which are pulling no punches as they look at her.

"Let me drive you"

Bella looks behind her again and still sees no cab, only his very nice car waiting for him.

"We will talk about maybes"

Bella looks back to his face. "Okay, I am not making any promises, my entirely loyalty is for this place"

"I am just asking for your skills with efficiencies"

She purses her lips together. "Alright, we will talk about it"

"Very good"

* * *

Bella smiles at the driver who opens the door for her to slip in the back.

He shuts it and looks to his boss. "I gave the cabby a 50 to forget she called for one"

"Thank you" Edward smiles, before walking around the car to get him for himself.

* * *

**So what do we think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and favs...now REVIEW as we are getting somewhere.**

**Moving right along!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She looks at him slide into the large car across from her. She sits with her knees together and feet, looking at him.

"Do you want something to drink?" He watches her smooth her hands over her skirt.

"I am fine" She clears her throat.

"I have water" He moves to a small box and flipping the lid up to reveal a small ice-box.

Bella looks and widens her eyes. "No" She looks now normally at him. "I am really fine"

"You look like you could use some water"

"Fine, I will have water Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Edward please"

Bella looks at him. "Don't you think that to be a tad to familiar?"

"I do plan on calling you Isabella, or Bella, which do you like?"

"Bella"

"Okay Isabella is it, now" He smirks at her annoyance.

"What would this job entail?"

"Legal issues, public issues, being with me, a lot"

"So like you said, a right wing"

"Very much so"

"I see"

"And the pay, you would be very comfortable, with a car anything you need"

"Um" Bella frowns a moment and touches her forehead. "What about the community center?"

"What about it?"

"Leave it alone"

"What?"

"I want you not to develop on it"

"I can't do that"

"Then I can't work for you"

"You working for me is small, it is nothing, not nothing, but nothing compared to the millions, millions" He tells her with wide eyes. "I would be losing if I didn't build on what I paid millions for"

"But you have millions…billions even"

"It is not that simple Bella, I have investors who have agendas, and they have to do with a big oceanfront property of condos"

"Well, I also have an agenda, and helping that small oceanfront community center is it"

"And you won't work for me unless I call a multi-million dollar deal off"

"Correct, I must be wasting your time Mr. Cullen"

"Edward"

"Right" She nods rolling her eyes a bit.

He smiles at that. "Okay"

"Okay what?"

"Okay, you are now my employee"

"What?"

"You get your deal; don't inform your clients yet because I need to inform my investors first"

"You are giving in?"

"I don't look at it that way; I am seeing a better deal at present"

"So you are not going to build?"

"No, I am not going to build, they can keep their ocean view and you, well you may have just sold your soul to the devil"

Bella widens her eyes at him, slightly taken back. "Just like that?"

"I am the boss"

Wrinkling her brow she looks at him. "I think you will find when working with me, I am the boss"

"So tomorrow I expect to see you" He watches her take a sip of the water from the small bottle. "In my office"

"Okay"

"Good, do you want to have lunch?"

"No, certainly not" Bella answers him. "I wouldn't want to have to quit due to inappropriate behaviour on your part"

"Oh that is not what happened with Mrs. Kent"

"Wasn't it?"

"No" He frowns. "You must have heard everything bad about me"

"I didn't know there was more than that" Bella cocks an eyebrow up at him giving him a look.

Edward smiles. "Bella I think we will have a good time working together"

"You maybe right and you maybe wrong"

"I am usually right" He answers.

Bella laughs a little. "I am usually right"

"Touché" Edward nods at her.

* * *

"Wow good for you, I am sure those people are very grateful"

"There is more" Bella says sort of making a face as she walks around in relaxing pants and a tank top with her hair up, just having a quiet evening at home.

"What?" Renee questions interest with wide eyes.

"I got a job from the man trying to build in front of the center"

"What, you took that?"

"Yes"

"He sounds like a real jerk Bella"

"I know, and he is, but my agreeing to work for him, has caused him to call of the building of the condos"

"Why, what is his agenda, he would be losing a lot of money"

"He is really wealthy, I think he will live"

Renee frowns. "You be careful people like him, they just, I don't know"

"I know what you mean" Bella nods, she does. "I can handle him, he is a pure horn dog, that is what he is about, but he is a savvy business man"

* * *

Bella walks down in her black wide legged pants and fitted green silk top with a black jacket over it. "Oh" She is surprised to see the same car that she arrived home yesterday parked out front.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen is expecting you"

"Is he in there?" She questions pointing into the open door.

"No" He smiles. "He is at his office building, if you would"

"What is your name?"

"Emmett"

"Hi Emmett" Bella smiles. "I'm Bella"

"Nice to meet you, if you would" He nods his head to the side.

* * *

Edward is at his desk in his large office looking at some papers.

"I hope they are the papers calling off the building"

He looks up and then stands. "Good morning, can I get you anything?"

"No, I am fine" She walks right in and looks around. "It is very nice"

"I built the building"

Bella rolls her eyes, unimpressed.

He just smiles moving to the side to pull out a bottle of orange and apple juice for her. "Which?" He holds them up looking at her.

"Apple" Bella answers and she takes it from him.

"You can put your things down, remove your coat, jacket" He offers standing behind his desk watching her.

Bella eyes him. "Um" Her free hand goes up and smooth the up do of her hair up, just running a hand over it.

"I can show you your office"

"That would be good" She nods.

Edward walks to his shut door and pulls it open stepping back. "Ladies first" He smiles.

* * *

"Wow"

"Nice huh?"

"Stop tooting your own horn, it is not attractive"

"Oh but I don't need to be attractive for you, that would fall into 'inappropriate behaviour on my part' right?"

"Correct" She glances at him to her side.

"So" Edward says. "I need a speech"

"What?"

"Yeah, and you need to get to that"

"Excuse me?"

"It is part of your job"

"Do you have a job description I can read over?"

"What does it matter now, you work for me"

"Well true, but" Bella cuts her eyes at him. "Are you going to give me the run down about what kind of speech this has to be?"

"I was getting to that, and then I need dinner for two tonight, and then tomorrow night, two different places, flowers to Juliet, nothing to crazy, just letting her know I am still interested"

"Dinner with Juliet too?"

"Oh no, with Marci, and tomorrow with Amy"

"What?" Bella is confused. "This is my job?"

"Yes, and I need you to look over some proposals for me, I will have Jenna bring them into you, and if you could give me the okay as far as legally in my best interest that would be great. Stick a post-it on them letting me know what is what, give them to Jenna and she will get them to me"

"Jenna another lady friend?"

"Oh, she is my assistant"

"Right" Bella nods.

"Also, up in accounting, a guy named James, will you deal with him, he is, well I don't know what he is doing, but you will see when you get there"

"Slow down" Bella can't even digest this. It is everything from clearing his car, to firing people it seems.

Edward looks at her. "I had Kelly plug everything into your iPhone" He points it out on her desk.

"Key?" She says picking them up.

"To my apartment, Emmett is at your disposal, his number is in there, if he is unable to get you, he will take your call and send you Sam"

"Who is Sam?"

"Another driver" Edward answers.

"Oh god"

"Slow enough for you?"

"Not slow enough" Her head is spinning already.

"And if Sam for some reason can't pick you up, you will get Kevin"

"And who is that?"

"Helicopter guy, great guy"

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so, okay keys my apartment, address is in your iPhone, so are all my numbers"

"Okay, wait" She says putting her hand up, the keys in them. "Why do I need keys for your place?"

"Check your iPhone"

Bella eyes him before eyeing her iPhone in her hand, she works it with ease. "You want me to go and pick out your clothing for tonight?"

"I do"

"No wonder Mrs. Kent quit"

"Maybe"

Rolling her eyes. If the community center is spared, well picking out his clothing is worth it. Even with all this silliness he wants her to do, she is still excited about working for this company. Maybe she can encourage him to have a fundraiser and donate it to a good cause. There are endless possibilities for what she can do in the position that she is in, with the resources he can provide. Building a care center, children's center anything. Bella licks her lips and nods. "I am excited to start Mr. Cullen"

"Edward" He informs her arching his eyebrows up at her.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She can't do this. Her head is spinning, day two and she wants to quit. She needs to quit. The man is certifiable. He has his head in his own ass. She is pretty damn certain he doesn't care about another soul on the planet, only himself. She read up on his. Never knew his father, no sisters or brothers, no family, his mother died when he was 15. Other than that, she only knows his playboy image details, what most know. She is interested in the death of his mother, though.

"It will get easier"

Bella looks up from the files on her lap. "Pardon?"

"Working for Mr. Cullen"

"He is impossible" She is floored by his life, it is only her 2nd day and she has gone up town and down town to get this tie. Oh he has to have this silk tie, that is not blue, not green but it is not aqua either. He needs it for dinner tonight with Amanda…no Amy, Amy dinner tonight. "Shoot" She whips out her iPhone to see if she can get him and Amanda…no Amy into this nice little place on the water.

Emmett smiles. "You will get used to it" He has been Edward's driver for some years now. He and Edward aren't strangers but they aren't best friends either. He is there for Mr. Cullen but he does know him on a tiny personal level as well. Edward keeps to himself, very few...barely any known him on a personal level. A real personal level.

"God" Bella rolls her eyes. "I don't plan on doing this forever, not long enough to get use to, yes hello, I would like reservations for 2, tonight, well yes I really would like tonight, 7, no tonight at 7, Edward Cullen" Bella tries the name dropping. "Oh wonderful, thank you"

* * *

She didn't have time to pick out his clothing yesterday because she was too busy doing real work at the company offices. Meeting people, having people meet her as Edward's right hand woman. His go to girl. She is picking his clothing out tonight. She unlocks the door of well his pent house. Frowning she believe it but she just sort of doesn't believe that people really live like this.

It is so clean in there; she hears the hum of a vacuum. 'Cleaner, typical' Rolling her eyes a bit she rests her bag down. Emmett is down stairs waiting for her.

Walking through she gives the cleaning lady a smile and a wave. The woman does not look surprised to see her there, most likely due to all of the traffic of females that she imagines goes in and out of this penthouse.

Everything is really, very nice in here; she thinks he must have had a designer…a woman, who he had sex with after. Bella laughs at the thought. 'He is such a disgusting pig of a man' She walks until she finds the bedroom.

"Hmm" Her eyes travel around, thinking better of it she doesn't snoop. Walking to the closet she pulls the two large French doors open and her mouth is agape. "What in the world" She looks around the mounds of clothing, the rows and lines, suits, slacks, shirts, jackets, jeans, belts, ties. She doesn't even know where to start.

"Edward Cullen?" He answers his phone, smiling at her number.

"Hi"

"Hello Bella, how is it going today, better than yesterday?"

"Um" She turns away from the closet doors and kicks them shut because her head is spinning just looking at all of his things. It is so over the top. His whole life is, just too much. A helicopter, come on!

"Where are you?"

"At your place"

"Oh okay, did you get the tie for tonight?"

"Yes, I did, what was the point of spending 500 on a tie, the colour is ugly anyway" She frowns when she hears him laughing.

"It matches Amy's eyes"

"Oh" 'Fuck' She finishes in her head. "Well"

"So you can build the clothing for tonight around this colour, can you bring it with you I think I will just shower and change here, save time"

"Yes I can, but I called for a reason"

"What is that?"

"Why don't we donate something's to Salvation Army shelter?"

"What?"

"Edward" She sighs using his given name hoping to soften him up. She pulls open the double door again. "I am looking in your closet now, and you have so much, like, what….40 shirts"

"I work"

"I know, but" She frowns.

"Fine, do what you want" He rolls his eyes.

Bella grins. "Okay, great, so I will get your things for tonight, and take something's to the Salvation Army, then I will be back"

"Okay"

"Thanks, bye" She feels good about her job already.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes?" Her voice steps carefully.

"I want to see you for a few moments when you get back" His tone very serious.

"Oh, alright"

* * *

Bella heads up to his office.

"Ms. Swan, he is expecting you, I'll take those" Jenna smiles standing to take the clothing from Bella.

"Bella please" She hands them over gratefully and shifts her shirt properly before walking into the office.

"Bella" He says without looking up. "Shut the door"

Turning she shuts it lightly. "Jenna has your things for tonight"

"Thanks, that's great"

"Um" She looks at his head looking at the papers he is going over on his desk before him. "Did you want something?"

"Sit" He mutters.

Bella mouths 'Okay' Before she does so. She sits and crosses her legs waiting. And waiting… "I do have things to do; I am not sitting here for my pleasure"

Edward lifts his head, he knows it was rude but he almost found the problem in the data. "Excuse me?" He smirks.

"I mean" Bella stammers a bit.

"No, you are sitting there for my pleasure" He corrects her with a dashing smile, all the southern trappings in that smile.

She widens her eyes at him, and her blood boils.

"I'm sorry that one was just too easy, now, sorry about keeping you waiting"

"And waiting" She reminds him.

"You are correct Bella, and waiting for me to give you some sort of…pleasure was it?" He makes a face at her.

"I am leaving"

"No, I am joking still, see I can have fun"

"I never doubted you could have fun, I can tell you have fun, prime example, would you like an example Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, and if you must Bella"

"Well from the number of women my job seems to be built around" Bella cocks an eyebrow up at the smirk on his face. "You are having fun"

He smiles at her. "Does that bother you, my sexual prowless?"

"Why are we really having this conversation?" She wants to just hit him, just on principle.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable working for me, and closely to me"

"I don't feel uncomfortable, well I didn't until you started this conversation" She is actually not fond of his glittering smile he is throwing at her.

"Did you get us a table?"

"I did, Le Blu, 7"

"Great, and you got the tie"

"Yes, you know that is such a ridiculous amount of money to spend on a tie, for a woman…you are not even serious with"

"It could be serious" He defends.

"But it's not…and I doubt it will be"

"Why is that Bella?"

"If there is nothing else?"

"Yes, you side tracked me with your intelligence, I forgot why I wanted you in here for a moment"

"Why did you want to speak to me?"

"To tell you, it has been a good first two days, is there anything you need?"

"No, no I am good" She says quickly nodding.

"How did the clothing to the Salvation Army go?"

"Oh they were so grateful for the Jimmy Choo's and Ralph Lauren, Dior"

"What?"

"Yeah" Bella smiles. She knows he must be furious, but it is only material things.

"You gave them shoes?"

"Honestly how many pairs of black pairs can you have?"

"35, well now 34?"

"Try 30"

"If you weren't so easy on the eyes I would fire you" He is about to flip.

Bella smiles. "Well lucky me for having some good genes then" She responds to his male comment with hard sarcasm. Behind the smile she glares.

"Make a dinner date for tomorrow night"

Rolling her eyes she puts it into her blackberry then looks up. "With who this time?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I think we should talk, go over something's in a non-work setting, you seem tense at work, binding work clothing and all" He nods with deep faux concern.

Bella widens her eyes. 'The man could use a lesson or two in professionalism!' Maybe she will bring that up on their dinner. "Fine" She mutters putting it in. 'Most expensive place in New York' She pings into the electronic device. He has gotten right on her last nerve since she first set eyes on him three days ago. He is not horrid but he is no peach to work for either. She is certain he thinks himself to be the center of women's fantasies. The man is sorely mistaken with that assumption.

"Wonderful" Edward smiles with bright green eyes.

"Oh" She stands getting her bag. Turning she looks at him and smiles. "I sent the Shelter that really great leather jacket, Dolce I think it was"

Edward's eyes widen with fury at her. He doesn't know what is going on, it seems to be a small game between them, a duel of some sort. Cat and mouse…he is not sure right now if he is the mouse or the cat.

* * *

"So you have been here before?" Bella questions with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, of course, great place…I am surprised you know it" Edward says in a carefree tone.

Bella scowls a bit before walking through the door he holds open for her. "Thanks" She mumbles. Still she is unsure as to why he requested dinner with her. She has her phone ready so that she can take notes and orders…rolls her eyes…from him over dinner.

Edward looks at how stiff Bella seems to be. "You alright?"

"Fine" She mutters.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen"

"Good evening Laurent" Edward greets the host, he knows rather well.

"Two?"

"Yes Ms. Swan and I will be dining tonight"

"Ah very good sir, the usual table?"

"No" Edward looks at Bella looking around at the fantastic décor. "Something more private, we have work matters to discuss"

"Of course Mr. Cullen, this way" He walks ahead of the two guests. "Will this do?"

Edward looks around the semi private area of the restaurant and nods. "This is great"

Bella widens her eyes at all this.

"Madam" Laurent pulls out her chair for her and enjoys her grateful smile, laying the napkin in her lap he steps back.

"Bottle of Vega Scilia Unico, oldest you have"

"94 sir?"

"Sounds wonderful" Edward nods him off with a smile.

Once he is gone Bella widens her eyes at him. "That is like 400 a bottle, are you crazy!"

"You came here because it was the most expensive place, no?"

Bella looks away. "You are just such a"

"A what?" He is very interested.

"You are a very difficult man to work with"

"You have only worked for me for 3 days"

"And they have been difficult days"

"What is difficult about it?"

"I don't know, everything" She widens her eyes at him. "You are very demanding"

"I like to think of it as high expectations"

"Fair enough"

"Can you do this job?"

"I can do it, because I am doing it not for you, but for the center"

"You don't" He narrows his eyes at her in question. "-like me very much"

"I like you enough"

"Right, not very much though"

"Enough" She mutters.

"Sir" Laurent shows him the bottle of wine.

"That is great"

Bella looks at the red liquid in her glass. "I don't drink"

"You don't?"

"Not while working"

"We are not working" Edward turns his glass by the leg.

"Yes we are"

"Tell me about yourself Bella"

"What?"

"I think us working closely together, I should know something about you, and you know enough about me to form a 'like enough' opinion of me"

She looks at him and turns her head away. "I just think that you-"

"I want to know about you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Washington, state"

"Oh far west huh?"

She smile. "Yes"

"Ah" He says grinning.

"Does this work with the ladies?"

"What?"

"You know"

"No" Edward looks at her; she is a pretty woman, very attractive, just not his type, not at all. Which is good because she works for him…not that it has ever stopped him before, but she could just be too smart to be his type, maybe. Again all well and good.

"This, playful bedroom eyes thing you have pulling"

"Am I?"

Bella makes a face at him and looks away. "Are you a true New Yorker?"

"No I am a southern gentleman" He was born and raised in the south, very small town, not worth mentioning. His slight accent still lingers but it is mostly gone.

"Ah, right, well"

"Explain yourself"

"Nothing"

"Hmm" He makes a sound and looks at her.

"I really want to know what your high expectations of me are, because I think my job is lost in translation, too much of your life in the mix"

"My life is your job"

"What?"

"I need you to manage me, and to do other things, you are very smart and clear headed"

Bella eyes him. "So pretty much I am your personal whatever"

"My go to woman"

"Why did I take this job" She mutters to herself everything becoming even clearer than before. She knew what he wanted before, but it didn't seem so much of his personal life as much as handling his office life.

Edward grins. "Shall I order for us?"

"No I can order for myself thank you"

"As you wish" He nods looking at her pick the menu up. Smiling he thinks he is one step ahead because it is all in French.

"Do you wish to order Mr. Cullen?"

"I believe my…" He makes a face of question at Bella wondering how he should address her right now. "…employee…no personal go to girl" He gives her a smile which only makes her scowl even more at him. "I think Bella would like to order for herself"

"Very good Ms"

"The duck in the lemon sauce, steamed vegetable, no pommes de terre"

"Very good" He smiles. "And Mr. Cullen?"

Edward stares at Bella.

* * *

"How is the duck?"

"Very good" Bella nods looking at him. "How did you get into this business, or is it just a family one?" She knows, she read he has no family, none that is mentioned in the internet news or Forbes magazine.

"No family, I built it from the ground up" Edward says rather proud of what he has done in very few years.

"You didn't go to university"

"No, that is why I surround myself with very academically smart people"

"That makes sense; you clearly have a huge sense of business"

"Yes I do"

She rolls her eyes.

"You are very academically smart, so I want you around"

"Yes to pick out what colour tie to wear on a date"

"And for other things" He retorts.

"Oh yes, firing people, you know I did not enjoy doing that on my first day, thank you very much"

"Well someone had to do it"

"Why me?"

"Because you seem like a person people still like even if they fire them, unlike me"

"Hmm" She hums. "So all this is yours, this company, everything"

"Yes"

"Do you plan on leaving it to family, children, and wife in the end?"

"No"

"Charity?"

"No, I plan on living forever"

Bella looks at him. Her eyes widen only when she realizes he is dead...no pun intended, serious. "What?"

"I am joking; I haven't thought that far ahead"

"Well you are 35, are you not planning on settling down?"

"I don't know what I am going to do"

"You are presently having a hell of a time"

"That I am something you seem to be lacking in your life"

"How would you know what I am lacking…I am not lacking anything" She defends herself to his accusation.

"Well you seem stiff right now"

"Because you are making me uncomfortable" She is uncomfortable being here with him, he is her boss, grant you her mouth doesn't seem to mind giving him some lashes but that is a defense to being here made to feel uncomfortable. She would rather be at home alone or doing work…not this with her boss.

"Maybe you need to have some wine" Edward suggests nodding to her still full wine glass.

* * *

**AND that is it!**

**Edward is a peach right!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella gets out of the car and looks at him climb out also. "Thank you"

"You are very welcome; I will see you bright and early tomorrow?"

"Yes" She nods not ready to run screaming for the hills just yet.

"Good"

She nods once before turning to go up to her small but cozy apartment.

* * *

Edward heads to a club.

* * *

Slowly undressing she steps into the shower and shuts her eyes under it. Her body is eased nicely from the busy day.

Dinner was utterly unprofessional; she does not appreciate his way of handling her as his employee. He is kind…somewhat but the man is simply a Neanderthal, simply arrogant, and fully annoying. Rolling her eyes she climbs into bed and falls right to sleep.

* * *

"Wha" Bella is woken suddenly and not by her alarm. Sitting up she looks at the iPhone on the night stand shaking as it rings and vibrates. Her eyes can barely focus as she grabs it. "Hello?"

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"It's Edward"

"It is, what time is it?" She mutters looking around.

"3:30 ish"

"What do you want?" She yawns.

"I need you to do something for me"

"At 3:30 in the morning?" Bella rubs her forehead and looks around her dark room.

"Yes, now"

"What, what is it?" Her voice is hoarse.

"I need you to come down to the NYC headquarters"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Are you getting fresh?"

"Oh when I get fresh with you, you will know it"

Bella hears another voice on the other end. "You are in prison?"

"Jail, it is a little bit different" Edward explains in a carefree tone.

"How, what, how is this professional, what on earth!" She is wide awake now.

"Come down with your cheque book"

"I can't afford to bail you out!"

"I have to go, I will see you soon"

"Wait, Edward…hello?" She hears the dial tone in her ear.

* * *

Bella gets out of the yellow cab and runs up the stairs of the precinct. And goes through the doors.

"Good evening Miss"

"Edward Cullen?"

"Oh him, yeah hold on"

Nibbling on her lower lip she looks around, her mind wonders where Emmett is.

"Good evening Ms…?"

"Swan, Isabella" She greets an officer.

"Follow me" He turns and walks a head of her.

Bella holds her bag on her shoulder tightly, shifting it up a bit more on her arm. Then she thinks better of that because she is in a police station!

"Right in-" The officer leans to turn the door knob and opens the door to the holding room. "-here"

Bella looks and sees Edward sitting on a table with two other men laughing away.

"Bella" He looks and greets her.

"What is going on?"

"This is my new assistant" Edward introduces her.

"Hey" Both men say, both are cops.

Bella frowns, very confused. "What is going on, I thought you were in"

"Lock up, he is" One man stands and smiles at Bella.

"But he is a class act, you can bring the cheque out front" The other stands and says leaving just the pair of them in the room.

"What is going on?"

"Thanks for coming"

"Why aren't you in a cell, it is really" She growls at him banging her bag on the table and looking at him as she reaches in for her cheque book. "-where you belong"

"Now that's not nice" Edward pouts at her glaring eyes. "But thank you really"

"How much is this costing?"

"5,000"

"What the hell did you do to end up in here?"

"You don't want to know"

Bella actually agrees with that, she shakes her head and puts her hand up right before she starts to write the cheque out. "No, I don't"

* * *

She sits next to him in the yellow cab saying nothing. She has to be at work in a few hours to deal with him and she is sitting here in the middle of the night, having just bailed him out of prison, oh wait jail, they are two different things. She could scream.

"Thank you"

"When will you have made the official word that the community center is not going to be blocked by your building?"

"Soon" Edward says, well more mutters.

"Good" She may just go back on her word and quit once that documentation comes through.

"You want to come up?"

"No, no I don't want to come up" She widens her eyes at him. "I want to go home, to bed, so that I can be rested enough to put up with more of your shenanigans"

Edward can't help but smile at her hostile voice and words to him. "I'll see you at work in a few hours" He gets out of the cab and gives her a wink.

* * *

Sitting behind his desk and looks over documents. "Leave them on the desk Jenna"

"Yes Mr. Cullen" Jenna walks in and rests the file on his desk before turning to leave. "Miss. Swan, good morning, can I get you anything?"

"No" Bella smiles, her hair pulled back and she is dressed and ready for work. She really just wants to come in sweats because all she has been doing his grunt shit work. She watches Jenna leave the large office shutting the doors behind her.

"I have transferred $6000 into your chequing account"

"It was only $5000" Bella reminds him.

Edward finally looks up at her from his work.

"Thank you for actually looking at me when we speak"

"I'm sorry I am really busy, I put in $6000 because I owe you for having you come down last night to get me"

She knew that, but she wanted to hear him say it really. Bella really controls herself because she almost rolls her eyes at him. Licking her lips she sighs softly waiting for today's instructions.

"Check your phone" He mutters looking back to his papers.

Scowling she turns and leaves his office, slamming the double doors…HARD.

Edward's head jolts up and looks up at the slamming door.

* * *

Bella almost growls when she sits at her desk. She pulls out her phone and looks at the calendar in there for today.

**_Helicopter ride over the City 12pm_**

Her mouth almost hangs open. "What?" She whispers.

* * *

"You think I am a bad guy" Edward states sitting across from her in his helicopter.

"I don't think much about you"

"Ouch" He feigns hurt looking at her.

"It is really amazing" She mutters looking out the window. The city is spectacular from this view, not many people she images gets to experience this.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Her head snaps back to reality and who in fact she is sitting enjoying this in the middle of the work day with. Bella cuts her eyes at him. "I don't believe that is any of your business"

"I am not prying, I am just making conversation"

"That conversation is highly inappropriate"

"Look at my track record, I am not known for being appropriate"

She has to agree and smile a bit at that point. "No"

"Why not?"

"I just moved here" Bella frowns.

"Anyone back home?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I was in school, working, studying my ass off to be your lackey I guess"

He looks at her. "You have very beautiful eyes"

They are brown, dull, plain. "When are we going to land?" She has had enough of him; his mere wasteful presence annoys her.

"I need a yoga partner"

"What?"

"A friend joined this yoga class with his wife, trying to keep fit; you need a partner for it"

"So you want me to scope out women for you, use your little black book, I know you have one"

Edward smiles.

"And find a woman who you can lift with ease, and do yoga with, OR" Bella turns her phone on. She is really getting the hang of this job, a week in.

"Or?" He questions interested, he can tell she is getting a bit hoity with him right now.

"Or, I can find a different woman for each session, make it more fun"

"But then the new woman would not know what is going on, as the class moves forward each time"

"I can't believe you were actually considering my suggestion, I was being sarcastic!"

"Bella I didn't get where I am without some sort of brains in my head"

"Well I don't know seeing as you have one brain" She points out with a tip of her head.

Edward smiles. "You"

"Me what?"

"You are going to be my partner"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, I am your boss, this is your job, you are my partner, I can count on you always available, any woman may not be free all the time I need her free"

"Are you crazy…you did say no last time I asked but I really think you need to get your BRAIN" She points out cutting her eyes. "Checked"

"It is Friday at 1, you will be free as I set your schedule, think of having Friday's off, you can go home after, but make sure you set a date up for me I hear this can be rather…invigorating" He makes eyes at her only to have her glare at him. "You can go home and do…" He trails off almost laughing as she turns her head to look out the window.

* * *

Bella stands stiff as a board, in her relaxed workout clothing.

"You made it" Edward smiles coming into the large almost empty room of the upscale gym he belongs to. Not really sure why…oh yeah women, he has his own gym, but still pays for a member ship here. Women.

Bella glares at him. "I don't believe I had a choice"

"No" Edward smiles thoughtfully, arching his eyebrows. "You didn't"

Bella looks away, her long dark hair is pulled back in a low ponytail, and she licks her lips as her eyes dart around the room, they land on his lower body.

"The instructor should be here" Edward mumbles. He is in some thigh length spandex shorts and a Nike top, turning his head to look at her he smiles at the stiffness to her body. "You need to relax, it could be fun"

"I doubt that" Her eyes drift to his bare strong legs. He has nice feet.

"So next week we are going to Italy" Edward watches her meet his eyes again and he smiles.

"What?"

"I have a few meetings; do you ever check your phone?"

"Yes I check it, it said nothing about Italy next week" The excitement is showing. "I have never been to Italy"

"Well, you will be going next week" Edward responds.

"Why do I need to go?" Bella looks at him. "Oh right"

"Yes" He smiles. He looks at the door.

"Edward, sorry I am late" Her voice is light and sing song. She bounces on her flat covered feet as she enters holding her bag.

"That's okay" He walks up to her and kisses her cheeks lightly.

Bella stands with her hands folded in front of her as she watches the exchange between her boss and this very short lean brunette.

"This is my partner Bella, she is my assistant"

Alice looks at Bella. "Another one" She looks back at Edward before extending her hand. "Hi Bella"

"Hello" Bella shakes the woman's hand.

"I'm Alice, and we are gonna have a good time, let me get the mats out for you guys" She smiles and head off.

"Have you slept with her?"

"No" Edward frowns.

"Just checking as it seems to be everyone I meet, they all know you biblically"

"Not everyone, you have not been working for me that long, give it sometime" He grins at her causing her to scowl.

* * *

Bella is on her back next to Edward who is on his back. Her legs are extended in the air together and her hands are at her sides keeping her steady.

"Deep breathing, the better the breathing the easier it is" Alice says walking around them. "Just relax and hold the pose"

Bella shuts her eyes and sighs softly. This is actually nice, doing this and then not having to go and deal with Edward at work the rest of the day. Oh peace.

"Now drop your legs down, lowering them very slowly, breathing in and out, slowly" Alice says softly.

Edward breathes out, he feels relaxed right now.

"I want you both to sit up facing each other"

Bella lifts her head. "Excuse me?"

Alice looks at her. "Sit and face each other" She looks back to Edward moving and then notices Bella moving back. "No, you need to sit with him"

"Must we?"

"Um" Alice looks at Edward not really sure, this is a couples class really. Contact yoga…where you do things with contact which normally includes touching the other person. "Um"

Bella sits with her legs crossed.

"Bella has, what is it, a fear of intimacy"

"What!"

"Well I don't know for sure, but is she not seeing anyone, hasn't ever seen anyone" Josh continues looking up at Alice.

"Are you insane?" Bella blurts.

"We are losing the Zen of the room, please" Alice says firmly. She has known Edward for a while now, he is a decent guy loves ladies but overall a decent guy. He is not Gandhi or anything, but decent.

"Well it seems you don't like being close to people"

"I don't like being close to you, not people you!"

"How come you think you can talk to me like that, it is not very nice"

"Stop pulling this condescending tone with me, it really isn't taking" She knows what he is doing, being all calm just to make her crazy, it is truly annoying.

"Okay, shh" Alice says throwing her hands out. "Edward, sit facing Bella and put your legs over her crossed ones, feet flat on the floor"

Edward looks at Bella's face, she looks like she is about to hurl daggers at him which only seems to please him. He pushes forward and notices she doesn't move back, she just remains very still. "What do I do with my hands?"

"Place them around her resting on her lower back, and Bella you do the same to Edward"

Bella licks her lips and looks at his chest resting her hands on his back. When his rest on hers she straightens up.

"Very good, straight backs, smooth lines" Alice runs two fingers from the base of the middle of Bella's back right up the length of her spine. "Both of you need to lean back enough so that your arms are as straight as your back" She watches them move into the correct position. "Perfect" Alice smiles.

Edward looks at Bella. "Are your arms okay?"

"Fine" She mutters lifting her eyes to his. "Thanks"

He throws her a smile causing her to look away from him. The intimacy of their pose is like salt over the shoulder for him.

"Alice your husband"

"Stay put" Alice says before running out of the room.

Edward looks at her throat moving up and down with each swallow she does. "Since we are working so closely together, we should try and be cordial"

"I am" She knows he is speaking to her. But how can she when he has been such a pain, like a child since they met.

"You are being stiff, and…"

"I don't like being forced into things" Bella looks at him as she speaks.

"If you don't want to do these classes, then you don't have to"

"Then you will think I am a quitter"

Edward looks at her. "Then keep coming"

Sighing softly he head turns to the door when Alice walks in.

"Very sorry" She smiles. "Very good you guys" She smiles at them sitting pretty much on each other.

* * *

"As promised" Edward says as they pull up outside her place. "Rest of the day is yours"

"And you have dinner at 7 with Jessica, at The Port"

"Thank you" Edward smiles.

"I will see you?"

"Fly out Monday morning, so I will have a car out front for you at 7am, okay?"

"Okay" She nods.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm hella busy! I'll get Unconventional up, still working on the ending for that. But this got done first.**

**Chapter 5**

"Italy, with a stranger!"

"Well he is not a stranger, he is my boss" Bella argues a little. She loves her mother, she is crazy. A brave a crazy. Bella wishes she were like this herself. But alas she is more reserved like her father, quiet, calm.

"But you haven't even been working with him for a long time; it is just the two of you?"

"And his pilot, and anyone who works on the jet"

"Bella this is not a joke" Overprotective. Gosh she hopes her mother doesn't tell her father. He is quiet and laid back but she is his little girl still and this would be nuts in his eyes. He hasn't gotten over what happened with Garrett. He is holding onto it for her, feeling what she felt and she knows he worries. He worries in a different way than her mother. A quiet look, a flick of his eyes.

"You have my numbers" She argues. "And I am not a child"

"I just worry, you be safe with him"

"What, what we are not together"

"I didn't mean that, Bella please" Renee says quickly. "It is not like that right?"

"No, god no"

"I just meant be careful because like you said before he seems disingenuous"

"Yeah he is" She mutters.

"How did the center feel when you told them about the whole big company will not be building in front of them?"

"I haven't yet"

"What, why?" Renee questions quickly. "I thought you would have told them by now"

"No, I need the okay from Edward, and he hasn't given it yet"

"Is he going to give it?"

"Yes, there are legal things he needs to deal with, investors, shareholders who have invested in it"

"Oh"

"It's fine, I am sure I will get the okay soon"

"Well honey I am proud of you, even if you are working for the likes of him, I did read up on him"

"Oh?"

"Yes" Renee says.

"I have to get some rest we will be flying for ages tomorrow"

"Call me when you land"

"I will" Bella smiles.

"I love you honey, keep safe"

* * *

"Ready?" He stands outside the car with Emmett.

"Morning"

"Morning" He watches Emmett put her bags into the car. Opening the door for her he waits she steps into the space he made.

Stopping before getting in she faces him. "When can I tell the center that their view has been preserved?" She looks into his eyes and sees nothing to show her he is being false with her as far as this topic is concerned.

"I am still talking to the investors, figuring out how their money that they put into building the condos will be restored"

"Okay"

"Are you worried?" He rests his hand on the top of the open door she is standing against effectively blocking her in.

"No, I just want to break the good news to them soon"

"Alright, well I will try to push it along"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" He says staring at her mouth.

Bella looks at him a second longer before ducking into the car. Standing alone he looks at Emmett looking at him waiting to shut the door.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm fine Emmett" Edward mumbles, getting himself together before joining her in the car. When he sits next to her he looks over to her staring out the window with her legs crossed. 'This is going to be a long flight'

* * *

**9 hours**

"Holy…" Bella thinks as they walk empty handed to the private plane…jet? She looks around them and the airport is right there, well not right, right there but around with the huge planes. Then she looks to their little plane with the two bags going on ahead of them.

Edward walks half a step behind her and says nothing. He is sure she is dazzled, well he isn't sure. Most women are dazzled by the jet, but…Bella seems to be un-dazzle-able. Well as far as he is concerned. He made a bad name for himself in her eyes without even having to do any…anything. She read up on him and made the conclusion with that. What she read and knows is well…true. Not the point she is very closed minded when it comes to him it seems.

Bella walks up the stairs and is greeted by a member of the jets crew…Edward's crew.

"Champagne"

She is not sure what to say to the bubbly offered, she looks back at Edward not sure why but she just does. Her hand is lightly on the rail and he is three steps lower than the top.

"That is okay Tanya, Bella is not a friend" He tells Tanya who has worked for him on his jet for a few years.

Frowning she turns back to the woman. "I am his advisor" Bella introduces herself.

"Well" Tanya makes a face while smiling and then she lets Bella pass. "Do you want champagne, or will your advisor, advise against it?" She holds the same glass she just held up to Bella was it to him.

Edward smiles while taking the glass; he downs the 300 a bottle liquid and takes the glass which was meant for him.

"I don't think your advisor will be happy" She grins bouncing on her toes to him.

"Well I think I will need this"

"She is an uptight one, what happened to Ms. Kent?"

"Don't ask"

Tanya makes a zip sign with her fingers against her mouth. "Get seated it is a long flight"

"Don't remind me" He groans downing the other glass quickly before handing it back to Tanya.

Laughing she watches him get on his plane.

* * *

Edward takes the lush seat directly adjacent to her so he is face to face. He watches her seemingly uncomfortably cross her legs over and over. "Are you nervous of flying?"

Bella looks away from the window and across to him, there is a very small barely there table between them hooked onto the wall. "Lil'"

"Did you not fly to New York?"

"Yes, but that was it" She didn't love the experience she must admit.

"You don't like to fly" He comments almost off handed.

"I just said that"

Edward licks his lips. "Yes you did" Her legs cross again, and her fingers play with or tighten the belt at her middle. "Maybe you should have drunk the champagne to take the edge off"

"I told you I don't drink while working and it is what 8am…drinking this early would land you in AA"

"Been there"

"Excuse me?"

"I have been to AA"

"Oh, I won't say I am sorry"

"No you shouldn't be, it was all me and it was helpful"

"Yes well then it served its purpose" Bella responds.

"Tell me about yourself, do you have family in Washington?"

"Ah, yes my parents in Forks, tiny town" She tells him.

"Are you close with them?"

"Yes, I am" She gives him a look.

"I am distracting you"

"Well I am very aware this very small, but very nice plane is about to take off so you are not doing a very good job"

Edward smiles at her and watches her cross her legs again. "Keep your legs still" His eyes drift down to them rather than just glance at them.

Bella's head shoots up.

"It's just, are you sure you don't want to drink"

"I do not need a drink, I will be fine"

Edward looks at her and says nothing as the plane begins to take off.

* * *

Gulping the water slowly but taking huge gulps Bella pulls the glass away and relaxes a bit more.

"You alright now?" Edward questions her.

"Yes, I told you" She breathes quickly. "I was fine" Her jeans suddenly feel warm and her blouse feels tight…or the other way around.

Edward is actually really concerned. "Are you sure, Tanya could come and make sure you are okay, she was pre-med"

"What did you two play doctor?"

He frowns at her. "We haven't had sex if that is what you are asking"

"I wasn't asking anything"

"Bella I think we have talked about how you talk to me" He points out. As much as he appreciates her quick tongue it is bordering on rude.

She licks her lips and bites her lower one for a moment. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you so, closed off as far as personal life?"

"Excuse me?"

"We have an 8 hour flight a head of us, you might as well open up to me, was it a man, did someone hurt you?"

"This conversation is highly…"

"Yes I know you don't like it, tough" He finishes.

Bella looks at him and lifts her leg; she places a palm between her thighs as they re-cross again. She licks her lips slowly. "Well"

Edward tightens his eyes on her. Her face is calm, she seems flushed.

"There was a guy" Bella looks to the side and licks her upper lip slowly. "And it ended" She can't believe she told him this. It is not hush hush, it happens to people all the time. But to tell him, Edward, she must have lost her mind due to the high altitude.

"When?"

"2 years ago"

"2 years?"

"Yes, 2 years"

"How long were you together?" He is not horrible to her, he is at times a jackass but she acts like he has hurt her, like he is a pot of boiling water that burns her hand when she gets near him. He knew there was a reason for this.

"5 years, through some of my schooling, then it ended"

"Who ended it?"

Bella almost glares at him. "He turned out to be just like you"

"Just like me, rich and successful?"

Cutting her eyes at him she looks away again.

"I'm sorry, what enjoying the company of women?"

"Pretty much, yes"

"But I am not in a five year relationship, so he is not like me, I am not like him"

"I think you get the idea of what I am saying" Bella points out with an arch in her eyebrows.

"Yes" Edward answers almost slowly still staring at her despite the head turns she is doing every so often. "He hurt you"

"I am over it"

Pausing for a few moments he says nothing. Taking a nice size breath Edward rubs his cheek. "No you're not"

"I am"

"You are hurt still, and haven't dealt with it, have you been with anyone since?"

"I have been busy"

"Sexually"

"What, no, what" Bella says quickly with wide eyes.

"So no"

"I am not answering that, it boarders, just no we cannot have this conversation, you are my boss"

"True, but it won't affect how I see you as my advisor"

"My job title seems to change daily" She mutters.

"Sexually?"

"No if you MUST know"

"No relationship, no sex for two years, wow"

"Just because you need to have sex daily with many different women doesn't mean we all do"

"We all need something"

"I have my work"

"You are very passionate about it, and do it well…compensating for something?" He eyes her.

"No"

"Maybe"

"No" Bella argues.

"What happened with Casanova?"

"I told you"

"Yes, you told me he turned into me, or I am him, something" Edward shakes his head a bit. "But what happened"

"We ended up wanting different things"

"What did you want?"

"Him"

"What did he want?"

"Not me"

"What did he want?"

Bella pauses and looks at her hand on her lap and the hand stuck between her crossed legs. "He wanted" She licks her lips before lifting her head to look at him. "He wanted something more than me"

Edward listens to her, it seems heartbreaking still for her, and in general. "I'm sorry, you know you are wonderful"

"Oh well that means a lot coming from you" She rolls her eyes.

"I am being sincere, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, a little bit"

"I do a lot of things, but I don't hurt people, not on purpose"

"I don't know you"

"No, you don't"

"Okay"

"Okay, what?"

"Okay I will stop making snide comments and side judging glances"

"Oh well Bella, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" He grins.

"Don't push your luck"

Edward stares at her and smiles.

* * *

**ITALY here they come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god, it's breathtaking" Bella gasps as she stands on the balcony of this little…well it is huge Edward doesn't know the word limits. This huge balcony in this very old by modern Italian Villa in Umbria. Bella looks around and there are fields of just green and yellows and reds. She almost can't breathe. Never in a million trillion (so 5th grade) years would she have ever ever envisioned standing before utter cosmic perfection.

There must be a higher being involved in all of this beauty because man could not make such, we wouldn't know where to start.

"You must be tired and hungry" Edward speaks because she is in another place as she looks from the balcony, a site he has seen plenty of times with many different women. Throwing the view a glance he concludes it is nothing special.

"Just a second" Bella has her hands on the stone rail/wall/barrier and she shuts her eyes pushes up on her toes an sucks in a large breath of fresh clean Italian country side air. "Uhmmm" She breathes out opening her eyes slowly and turning fully to the side to look at her boss. "What?"

"What…are you alright?"

"It's amazing" Bella tells him.

"You tired, food?"

"Um, yes, little" She nods looking at him. "How often do you come here?"

"Not very, for work mainly and then I stay in a hotel, but I thought you would appreciate this more"

"Yeah" She says almost laughing. "It is amazing, what exactly are we doing here?" She follows him through the villa.

"Work"

"Yes, I understand that, but why am I here, grant you I am happy to be here, just, what will I be doing?"

"Advising me" He pulls open the subzero fridge and looks around. He got someone to go shopping for him and stock it up.

Bella slides into a stool at the counter and watches him turn around holding a head of lettuce, a tomato, a cucumber, olives, and an egg.

"Grab me a pot up there" He lifts his eyes to show her where the pots and pans hang right above their heads. "And boil the two eggs"

"Sure" Bella pushes out and does as she is asked before coming to sit back down facing him, his head is down though as he rips the lettuce apart and put it into a large bowl. "You can cook?"

"Yes, rather well actually…I can read too"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Funny" She watches his large hands slice the tomato with a little skill. "Women like a man that can cook" She would love a man to cook for her, not every night but to have someone there making her a meal with love. That would be really nice.

"Are you giving me advice?"

"Like I said you aren't horrid to me" She shrugs. "You have some good qualities, and maybe if you put them to use…you could find the right woman rather than going through all the wrong women"

"Sometimes I want to settle down, other times I really enjoy my life" He tells her honestly.

"I am just saying"

"And I appreciate it"

Bella gives him a little one shoulder shrug she smiles as she watches him dice the cucumber.

"What, do you want to do this to me?"

She lifts her eyes in a cheeky grin. "No"

"Oh Bella you do have this tendency to wound me, you should say that no like you mean it"

"I do mean it, how do you feel about charity work?" She has wanted to speak to him about this…a great number of times. Her eyes scan over his face; he looks tired but still slightly upbeat. His eyes are still shining a strong green, and his nose is calm as in the nostrils aren't flaring at the words she speaks. His mouth is a thin straight line; think the ocean on a calm day. Very still waters.

"Charity work and charities are great"

"I was going over the company's funds distribution and it has none"

"Has none what, funds?"

"No, you have a great deal of funds, you have no charities"

"I think they are great, for other people"

"Not you?" He is turning her stomach.

"I don't have the time"

"You have the time for extracurricular activities which lead you to a jail cell…but not for a charity?"

"Bella you judge people so much, do you even know you do it?"

"I wasn't judging you" She glares at him, now she the hell is. "I was asking a question and making a statement, a true one"

"Well you judge and that is also a true statement"

"I am not hungry" She slides from the stool and she walks to the room that she will be staying in for this trips duration.

* * *

Edward sighs she has been up there for 10 minutes. Holding a plate he stands at the door. "Bella?"

Whipping her head around from the settee she is lounging on she frowns in the direction of the shut door.

"Bella, look"

She bites her lower lip and says nothing still.

"You just get under my skin." He knows he is slightly fucked up and his way is not at all practical but he didn't hire her to berate him daily. He is well aware that he is out of her league and is not trying to be in it but he doesn't need reminding all the time. Hell he has been nothing but amazing to her. Grant you because of the way she is she doesn't see him as being anything but a rich player jerk.

Opening her mouth to tell him that he gets under her skin she shuts it quickly before anything comes out. She is so used to depending on herself and she does. She has such a strong support system in her mother and father, but she is still just Bella. And she focuses on things as just her not expecting her family to step in. Maybe knowing that they would at any given moment encourages that just Bella mentality.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I don't know what to say to you, you are so much smarter than I am, and I tend to feel inferior to you"

Making a face she looks at the shut door.

"I know I am not perfect but, I don't think I am awful and you know what…"

She pulls the door open and looks at him holding a salad bowl with his head bend…like he is was talking to the salad.

Looking at her now he makes no sound.

"I am so defensive sometimes, and it is not necessary the majority of the time, I'm sorry also" She responds to him. "You aren't awful, not at all, the kind things you have said to me, and you're not"

"Thank you, I want you to know as the many roles you play in this company you can take the reins on a charity, I am for that, you have more time than I do to deal with the dealings, and I want you to do that"

"Really?"

"Yes, it helps my company, it helps the charity and what…makes you feel good?"

"So good" She beams as she nods.

"I brought you this" He holds the plate up to her with the fork in it.

"I am really hungry" She takes the large shallow salad bowl up and quickly puts a fork full into her mouth.

Edward has a hand/arm extended up resting on the top of the door frame to her room, towering over her as he looks at her chewing.

"Oh good" She applauds him. "Very good"

"Glad you like it" Edward gives her a little bow with his head.

Smiling she steps back. "I am sure you are busy"

"No, not now, tomorrow though I have to go into the main city and take a few meetings, I do need you there, so sorry if you wanted to sight see"

"No, it's my job, I understand" Bella says with an empty mouth, she rests the fork down. "I am sure I will get back here sometime"

"No you can sight see this trip, just not tomorrow" He gives her a face.

"You are giving me time off to sightsee?"

"Of course, you haven't been here before right?"

"No, no" She shakes her head quickly. "I-I am, thank you Edward"

"It is not a problem" He tells her coolly. "I do have other things for you to do, but they can wait"

"Okay" She nods looking at him. "Thank you, for the food, and" She stops to smile. "You know"

He gives her a look, she is simply adorable…no that's not the right word, well she is, but she is, well she is adorable mixed with utter sex…yeah that's it.

"Good night" She mutters not sure what to say now because the extending staring time has passed, and she is not sure why he is still standing and or why he is still staring at her still saying NOTHING.

"Good night Bella"

"Night Edward"

* * *

He lies on his back looking up at the ceiling of this grand room. "Fuck" He whispers. 'She is my co-worker, never stopped me before' He ponders. 'She is utterly professional, and out of my league, get over it Edward' He tells himself.

* * *

She is sleeping across the hall, and it is just the two of them in this huge house, way outside of town. Drumming his fingers on the bed he debates getting up and going across the hell to ravish her in her sleep. 'No because then I would have a huge lawsuit on my hands, and she is a kickass lawyer' He is sure she can pretty much do anything she set her mind on.

Rolling onto her side she is not even asleep. 'So what if he always has bedroom eyes, he is not my type' "For sure" Bella mutters into the dark room. 'He is arrogant, bullheaded, selfish…but kind'. Frowning to herself she licks her lips. "Is that possible?" 'He uses women like we breathe air'. Rolling over onto her back she looks up. "That is so true" Lifting her eyes she lets them follow the fan around and around. 'Least that would mean he knows how to use it, oh dear lord what am I saying…no no thinking, what are you thinking?'

Lifting a hand she slams it down on her forehead and licks her dry lips. "You have lost your mind Bella, you really have" 'God it is hot in here' She kicks the covers off and lies still trying to cool down.

"He is making me hot" Bella widens her eyes at her mutter…she is shocked she said it out loud. "No he's not, no, he is just a rich playboy that only cares about sex, good restaurants, and money" She whispers. "Get it into your head girl"

'Oh god' Bella pushes out of bed and sits with her feet lightly touching the floor. "Oh god" She whispers out loud. Thinking about Edward like this is just utterly it is just not right, not professional at all. She is a grown woman who has not had sex in a while because she hasn't been close to anyone for fear of getting hurt. If she wanted to try and get close to someone it should not be Edward, no matter how dreamy his eyes are, his seductive his voice can be. Is just can't be her boss who gets her off for the first time in a long time.

She grabs her robe and heads out of the bedroom. "Hi"

Edward looks at her. "Hey"

Her eyes drift over his face and down his neck. Biting her lip she wants to look away and go back into her room but she just can't because his chest. Her breath quickens as she lets her eyes run over the very brood and male chest. "You're not wearing a shirt"

See adorable…but a mass of sex. Edward smiles at her.

She does not like these types of women you know the ones that fawn over a man. The airhead types you know they go 'Ohhhh ahhh, wee, ahhh'

"It is crazy hot"

"Yeah" She breathes out before meeting his eyes.

"Hot" She trails off. Widening her eyes she snaps back to earth, her eyes now narrow at his, he looks confused. That is odd seeing as he is used to women ogling him…but she is not doing that. "Um right" Bella starts off. "I am going to bed"

"Did you need something?"

"Um, no, no" She turns on her bare heels quickly.

"Outside in the back of the house there is a vine yard" He says stopping her.

"What?" Bella turns around slowly to look back at his chest…his face.

"Yeah" He smiles. He knew she would love that.

"Like a real one?"

"A real one"

"Do you make wine?" She questions with wide eyes, still looking at his eyes not his hair covered chest.

"I don't but I do have people"

"You just" She shakes her head a bit. "Is it sold in the US?"

"No, just here, it is kind of a charity I guess…sort of" Edward rubs his chest thinking. "Not really"

Laughing she shakes her head. "I was about to say"

"No, well we sell it really cheap here, great wine, I will make sure you try it…not while working of course" He points out.

"Thoughtful"

Edward gives her another dashing grin. "You better get to bed"

"Yeah, and you" She turns on her tip toes. Shutting the door securely with him on the other side she sighs softly running a hand into her hair. "Oh dear" She whispers.

* * *

**Review and I will send over the rest of the plane ride from Chapter 5!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Isabella Swan, my advisor" Edward introduces her to Aro DeMegllio Volturi.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella"

"And you" Bella shakes his hand firmly with confidence.

Edward glances at her she is so different right now. Her hair is swept up being held by items he can't see. She looks pretty.

"Please sit both of you"

Bella takes a seat and is handed and folder, one that matches Edward's and Aro's.

"Let's get right to it shall we, page 1"

* * *

"If I may, the way I see it after listening to you Mr. Volturi, there are not many options, there is only one, and that is for you to sell to Mr. Cullen"

Edward whips his head around at her. He wants Aro to sell to him but he won't come right out and say it and he has been in this business for years.

Bella glances at Edward and really doesn't give a crap that he thinks she should tone it down; when she is right she is going to follow through with her thought process. He hired her because she is very good.

"It has been in my family for years"

"It is either that, and bowing out gracefully maybe accepting and Mr. Cullen putting forward a commutative plan to keep your family involved, a charity"

Edward groans internally, he is convinced if she has it her way she would spend all his money and then turn his company into a charity.

"Keep your name in this, so you don't feel as though you are losing everything"

Aro ponders staring at Isabella. "Well" The old Italian man turns and looks at Edward. "Don't let this woman go" Looking at Bella he smiles. "Ms. Swan, I like how you think"

Proud of herself she smiles only a little as too much would be ever so unprofessional. "We can go over" She indicates Aro and herself. "Details as to what you would like, what you want to see done with your company as it incorporates into Mr. Cullen'"

A sigh of relief is washed over Mr. Volturi as he hears this because he doesn't have much in this world and what he does have felt as though it was being pulled away until…now. "Thank you"

"A pleasure" Bella smiles kindly, somewhat scared to see what look Edward is giving her now.

* * *

There is not much said as they leave the office building and walk out to the car together. He opens the door for her and watches as she slides in.

When she is in she watches him get in next to her. "Are you mad?"

He says nothing.

"I don't really know what I am allowed to do, because you are just never clear with what you want, and" She stops as she looks at his profile. He looks mad.

"This is the second multimillion dollar account you have reduced to a charity or selfless act on my part"

"Edward" She says sort of scolding him.

"I would greatly appreciate if you hush while in meetings with me unless I ask you for your advice"

"What are we living in the world before the women's movement"

"Women can move wherever they want"

"As long as you approve?" She questions him; they are glaring at each other right now as the car moves. There is no divider so let's hope the driver does not speak English…but she is certain he does.

"This is my company"

"And you brought me in"

"For help, so far all you have done is ruined two accounts and got yourself lined up to head a charity still on my dollar"

"You offered!"

"Well when I did I had no idea you would be doing it in this meeting today!"

"Oooo" She stops and bites her lower lip hard, just clamps right down on it and then crosses her legs placing her hands in her lap. They feel as though they are vibrating.

"Oh say it you know you want to" He goads her.

Keeping a tight hold on her lip and on her hands she restrains herself from all of the homicidal thoughts which he evokes in her. 'I can't believe I ever, I mean ever thought he was at all attractive'

"Oh now you don't want to talk"

"Edward if you value your pretty face I would shut up"

"Must we go over this again, I am your boss and you cannot just talk to me how ever you the hell please!"

Huffing a bit she keeps quiet. No one has ever made her feel like stabbing something, namely Edward Culen ever, even more so in such a short period of time. He is so hideous.

The rest of the drive back to the house is silent.

* * *

Bella dresses comfortably when she gets out of the house, god knows where Edward is, but she doesn't even want to look at him now. All she did was try and help and do what is best for Mr. Volturi and Edward! 'Does he even get the old man would not sell if I didn't do something, something he wasn't going to do!' Ugh, she walks but stops suddenly.

"Oh my god"

The gardens, her eyes widen. The fountain in the center, and flowers, butterflies. It is more beautiful up close. Her breath is almost lost in her chest.

"Buon giorno"

Bella is pulled away from the surrounding beauty and looks at a very old woman. "Buon giorno" That is the extent of her Italian. Her eyes travel over the woman, she is wearing a fitted hat and gloves, the sleeves are long to her clothing, but she looks cool, airy, light.

"È bella"

Bella looks and shakes her head a bit. "I don't understand"

"The garden, è bella, it's lovely, no?" Her accent is thick, husky and heavy.

"Oh so beautiful, I saw the view" She speaks passionately and turns a bit to note the balcony she stood on last night to see, everything, but she didn't think it was like this up close.

"Ahh è magnifico si"

"I think I know what you are saying"

"You are not Italian, Edward normalmente ahh um bring Italian donna…women here"

"No, I am not one of Edward's donna anything" Bella points out.

"You do not fit the um"

Bella sees the woman, who has to be in her mid-80s is struggling with her English. "I know, I understand" she nods.

"I am his Nonna"

She smiles. She thinks she knows what the woman is saying.

"Non the reale, la nonna fingere"

"Oh I see, do you umm" Bella searches her brain from the right word to make an effort with Edward's nonna. "Qui vivono?"

"No no, Io tendo il giardino for il mio Edward"

Bella smiles. This little old, oh she is so cute, woman is so sweet. "It is…bella?"

"Si è bella"

"È bella" Bella corrects making it fully Italian.

The nonna eyes Bella carefully, she is a pretty woman, normally she knows what Joshua does here with the women, but she has never until now, met one…though this one is not one. "What is il tuo nome…name?"

"Bella"

"Ahh Isabella, è bella"

"Grazie" She knows that also.

"Me Nonna or Contessa" She smiles at Isabella.

"Very nice to meet you" Bella says speaking a bit more slowly than normal.

"E voi" She nods a bit.

* * *

"Are these like sunflowers?" Bella walks slowly next to Contessa or Nonna, smile as they walk around the gardens.

"No, they are cugino"

"Cousins?" Bella guesses.

"Perfetto!" Contessa smiles, her frail hand is on Bella's arm lightly as they walk.

"È bella" Bella mutters, she can't get over it.

"Sit con me" Taking a seat herself and patting the stone edge of the fountain.

Bella sits down and crosses her legs.

"Do you work with Edward?"

"Yes" Bella nods.

"E' si" She corrects Isabella.

"Si, I do"

"You must be…um nuovo?"

"Si, a few weeks"

"Edward very difficile con le persone"

"Oh si, si" Bella almost laughs at his nonna, loving that she knows that. "I want to ask you many things, I just don't know"

"Sì, lei mi chiede, you go"

"You have lived…in Italy all your life?"

"Si, I met Edward, many anno ago, sua madre died"

Bella widens her eyes. "I didn't know his mother…madre was dead"

"Oh si, Edward come here to um…addolorarsi, ahh grieve"

Bella nods.

"I meet Edward, I come to this giardino, he here, sitting, waiting for sua madre, I know this"

Biting her lip.

"Sua madre will not arrivare, I take care Edward"

Bella smiles a bit.

"You take care Edward now si?" Her old kind eyes stare deeply into her own. Bella has to look away for a moment before she meets the crystal blue eyes again.

"No" Bella shakes her head. "I just work for him, he is my boss"

"Oh, si, Edward very ummm" She makes a motion of a body builder with her small thin arm. "-forte"

"Yes strong"

"He is a buon man…uomo, you a buon Isabella"

Bella smiles and nods.

"Si Isabella?"

"Si nonna" Bella gasps softly when the old woman, with whiter than white hair grabs her face lightly and presses a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Edward is in the kitchen looking like he is cooking up some sort of storm.

Stepping up she stops. "I met your nonna this afternoon" She watches him stop and look at her. "We did some gardening together"

"Oh" His brow frowns as he works on his task.

"Yes, she è bella"

"And an eccellente teacher I see"

"Oh very good"

"Benissimo" He helps her.

"Benissimo, so you speak Italian?"

"Si" Edward answers getting back to work.

"I didn't know that"

"There is a lot you don't know about me"

"I suppose there is" She mutters softly watching him.

"When did your mother died?" She knows he was 15, but she wants him to say something to her about it. Anything.

"Bella" He looks at her now. "I am not going to talk about my mother with you"

"Okay" She licks her lips and rests her hand on the counter top. "Your nonna said that it was very hard on you"

"I guess I am normal then" He is not going to talk about his mother with her, or anyone. Nonna knows everything. He met Nonna years ago. He was still mourning the loss of his mother and childhood. He met Nonna at 20 and his life changed. Nonna changed him, connected with him. She took care of him in a way he hadn't felt since he lost his mother when he was 15.

"Yes"

* * *

Lying in bed she thinks she has him all wrong, all sorts of wrong. Honestly she feels bad about how she has come at him. Swinging her legs out of bed she taps her bare feet on the hard wood floors. Tomorrow she is going sightseeing, not sure if Edward is going to be leading the way or if she is going to have to do it herself. Then the next day they have another meeting with Mr. Volturi about different ideas to keep his name hooked up with the company Edward is taking over.

Bella pushes up and walks to the door her hand lightly turns the knob. She needs to apologize, she feels awful about how things started with them and over the time of her with him it has just gotten worse. He is not that bad. Pulling the door open very slowly she looks into the hall.

* * *

Edward smiles and kisses the woman in the hall right next to his bedroom door. Her back is pressed against the wall and his hands are on her middle sliding up and down lightly making her smiles and moans softly.

"Non pensavo che avreste chiamata" She hisses in a seductive tone, her tongue licks his outer ear.

"Ho sempre invito" Edward responds.

"Liar" She grins turning her head to kiss his mouth. "Esso è stato un lungo periodo"

"Si, too long" Edward reaches down and grabs her thigh bringing it up around his hip before thrusting up against her.

"Oh fuck" She breathes. Her head moves and she catches a woman's wide eyes. "Edward abbiamo un pubblico"

"Fuck" He breathes already knowing without even having to turn around that Bella is right there. Without another word he lets go of Sonia's leg and takes her hand leading her to the bedroom.

Bella gasps and shuts the door quickly. "Oh shit" She whispers. Resting her back against the door she pants. 'Oh god how embarrassing'

"Bella" He knocks on the door.

She wonders if she should even answer or just really try and pretend it didn't just happen.

"Bella, open the door"

Pulling the door open she sees the woman nowhere in sight.

"Hey"

"Hey" She responds coolly. "I am sorry I didn't know you were busy in the hall"

"Yeah about that" Edward scratches the back of his head. "I thought we would make it to the bedroom"

Bella looks up at him. "You don't need to explain it is your house"

"Well I feel I need to explain to you because of your constant perception of me"

"About that" Bella licks her lips slowly. "I am sorry, I know I have said that a lot lately but I am sorry"

"It's fine, I'm sorry for losing it with you this afternoon"

"It's okay I do understand where you are coming from, I just was trying to do what was best for everyone" She says softly.

"I know"

"You should" Bella blushes a bit still embarrassed about walking and watching some of the hall activities.

"Yes, I should do that" He smiles. "Goodnight"

"Buonanotte" Bella smiles.

"Prefetto" Edward smiles before leaving and shutting the door back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and hope I didn't screw up the Italian much. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We make and store the wine down here" Edward is giving Bella a tour of the winery.

It is cool and dark but clean, a rustic look to it the wine cellar. Bella looks around. "I want to know about Nonna"

"Didn't you speak to her?"

"Yes, and she looks like someone with so much history behind her eyes, was she married?"

"Yes" Edward answers. "Here come see this" He smiles. He doesn't do relationships. He meets women and has sex with them. He doesn't do all of this, making sure they are okay and saying sorry. It is just dinner and sex, that's just the way it is. So what he is doing with Bella is new, the touring of his place and the Nonna, and the talking like a real person. He knows he is not in a relationship with Bella but as far as a real relationship goes, this is what he would think it would be like.

"Is he alive?"

"No, same year as my mother, I think we connected so well because of the commonality"

Bella stands with him and looks at him her head always has to tip back because of his size. "When did this happen?"

"See this, this wine has been sitting for 10 years, it was the 1st one I made"

"Oh" She notices but ignores the subject change. "How is it?"

"Let's find out, or can you not drink?"

"I can drink, I am not working" She watches him smile and get two wine glasses putting them on a wooden barrel and opening the wine bottle with ease.

Pouring carefully he rests it down only to pick up the two glasses.

"Cheers" Bella mutters before taking a sip.

Edward watches her eyes shut lightly and her lips come off of the clear glass.

Sighing softly she swallows slowly. "Oh that is good"

Edward takes a sip himself. "Glad you like it"

"It's wonderful" She mutters letting the second sip go down her throat smoothly.

"My mother died, suddenly I was alone in the world. At 15, I had no one" He leaves out the horrible details of his foster life and foster families. The trials he had during his schooling. "At 20 I came to Italy, here. I was lucky enough to meet Nonna" Edward pauses and looks down at her, her eyes are full and kind, interested in a genuine way. "When I made money I bought this place for her"

Bella listens to him.

"She wouldn't live there, she didn't want to leave a home that she had all her life with her husband whom also died the same year as my mother, so she comes to tend the gardens that is what she loved about the house"

Bella says nothing. "She has done an amazing job, the gardens are lovely"

"Yes they are"

"So you have known her about 15 years?"

"Yes" Edward answers.

"You are very lucky to have her, she thinks the world of you" Bella tells him. She is shocked it has been 15 years since his mother and he finds it hard to speak about. She knows people deal with things differently and at different rates but. Yeah she was wrong about him, about his tenderness, she thought he had none. Or tact…well he still doesn't have that.

Edward smiles. "She likes everyone"

"Well she loves you"

"I love her"

Bella can't help but smile. "So" She turns around half way still holding the glass. "How was your night?"

"It was good"

"Who was that woman?"

"A friend"

"Nuff said"

"Hmm" Edward makes a sound.

* * *

Crossing her legs she leans forward, she spoke to her mom yesterday. Renee is still worried and on edge about her being so far from home with a strange man. Bella assured her that she was utterly safe from the clutches of the loathsome Edward Cullen.

She tips her head to the side not at what Aro is saying in his very raspy old voice, or what Edward is looking at while Aro is speaking. She tips her head to the side thinking that Edward is not really all that loathsome. He is almost misunderstood…namely by her. Turing her head she catches his eyes on her.

He frowns deep in his forehead as he looks at her stare back at him. Her lips are not pink but nor are they red with colour.

Lowering her head she picks up her pen and her hair falls into her view of the paper on the table they are all sitting around. It is only a coffee table, very intimate and personal, she is a personable person. A people person when it comes to how she does her job. It will always start on an intimate level because trust is a huge thing for her. She feels that having trust in life is important and that also follows through with work. She wants people she works with and for to trust her. Sometimes she forgets that she needs to learn to trust other people.

Edward watches her speak softly to this old man and point out offering up different things. He sits back taking his forearms from his elbows and he watches her with care. The bend in her back is very smooth as she leans speaking. He smiles moving his eyes to the two of them, their faces and looks with a small smile as she laughs at something. He isn't sure what was funny as he was not fully in the moment just now.

* * *

"You were amazing in there by the way" Edward compliments her as they walk to the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah" He glances at her and nods.

When the door is pulled open from her by their driver she stops and turns around to look up at him. "Thank you"

He stares at her for a long time, not just her brown eyes but her whole face, she is actually really extraordinary. One of those extraordinarily smart, clever, witty, women, who don't know how smart they are, or how beautiful they are.

"What is it?" She questions him because he said nothing and is still just looking at her.

"Nothing" Edward shakes his head a bit trying to clear his mind. "Shall we?"

"Yes" Turning Bella slides into the backseat of the car.

* * *

"I had a great time" Bella tells him as she stands outside of her small apartment open door. Emmett put her bags inside of the apartment for her.

"Good, you did great with the deal"

"And I will type up an official documents and fax it over to Italy and" She continues.

"Don't rush, you did great I can get someone to take care of it, if you want to give me your notes"

"No, I want to do it" She tells him with force.

"Okay, sure, don't rush it"

"I can handle my work" She smiles a bit at him.

"Are we on for yoga tomorrow?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, I told you that"

"Yes, we are on…I need the rest of the day free, so" She lifts her eyes with a small smile.

Edward grins at her. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Night"

"Good night" She bid him farewell until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Emmett opens the door for Edward who climbs in.

Stopping before fully in the car he looks up at Emmett. "Make sure you pick her up tomorrow morning, bring her a bagel"

"Mr. Cullen?" Emmett is confused, Edward goes to lengths for women, women he has had sex with or will be having sex with. He doesn't see that with Bella. But Mr. Cullen is stilling going to some lengths…small but lengths.

"She likes bagels and cream cheese"

"Very well"

"Thank you" Edward responds getting fully into the car. As hard as it has been for her to warm up to him, she has done a great job thus far.

* * *

Jessica sits with her legs crossed in the waiting room.

"Is Edward in?" Bella walks through and questions Jenna.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan, yes he is"

"May I?" Bella points to the shut double doors of his office. She was up and ready and greeted by Emmett with a warm bagel and cream cheese. It was a very nice surprise.

"Yes, of course"

"I have been waiting here for 15 minutes" Jessica jumps from her seat and glares.

"Ms. Stanley, Mr. Cullen is a very busy man" Jenna says, she remembers Jessica from a few weeks ago when she and Mr. Cullen 'went out'.

"Well clearly he makes time for his other woman"

Bella frowns. She is far from Edward's other anything. "I think you may be"

Jessica shoots the woman a glare. "How long have you been screwing him?"

"What?"

Jenna widens her eyes. She is not sure if she should call security up or not. A lady friend of Mr. Cullen's being escorted out of his building is not really what Mr. Cullen would want…she is certain of that.

"You heard me" Jessica glares at Bella.

"I work for him, and I think you need to lower your voice"

Edward opens his office door and looks out.

"Oh now you decide to show your face" Jessica sneers.

Bella whips her head and looks at him in the doorway.

Edward looks at Jenna who just looks confused; he then turns his attention on Jessica. "Jessica if you want to talk come in, Bella join us"

'Oh god' Bella thinks.

* * *

Edward looks at Jessica. "What do you want?"

"You are pathetic"

"Thank you, is there anything else, because if there isn't I need to get some work done with my advisor" He glances at Bella sitting with her head slightly bowed.

"Screw you"

"You already did that, it was amazing" He winks at her.

Jessica stands and storms out.

Bella crosses her legs and licks her lips quickly. "Well I just came to say thank you for the breakfast"

"You're welcome"

There is silence; both just stare at each other.

"Can I just say?" She can't even help herself that was utterly painful and highly embarrassing for all involved. She feels like she could be the most embarrassed and she has nothing to do with anything between the two of them.

"When do you not have anything to say?" He responds sarcastically.

"You brought me in here"

"To get rid of her"

"Well do you really expect anything different…you what used her for a night?"

"A full weekend" Edward corrects her.

"You are such a pig" Bella scoffs. Just when she thinks he is a bit above what she originally thought, he does something or she sees something that knocks her expectations of him right back down to the bare minimum.

"Look Bella we need to have an understanding"

"We do, I am just saying, to save yourself from these" She can't even find the words. "Just maybe a little more respect"

"They know what they are getting into before I get into them"

Bella cringes. "Okay enjoy, anyway you want to slice it, you are in the wrong"

"Why?"

"Do I really need to explain this to you?"

"We have yoga, explain on the way"

* * *

Edward looks at her standing in front of him in her yoga pants and a tank top. He stares at her as she puts her short brown hair up. The few pieces that don't go back fully she tucks behind her ears.

Alice looks at the pair of them. "How was Italy?"

"Eventful" Edward looks at her and smiles.

"So today" Alice claps her hands together. "Edward lift your hands clasp them together and stretch them out.

Bella watches him do it.

"Explain" He looks at Bella.

"Now place them over Bella's head and settle behind the back of her neck"

Bella steps closer to him so, that he can hook his clasps hands around her neck. "You are wrong because you know what you are doing"

"So do they" Those women know, and they all come in thinking they can change him, and that is not what he wants, so they are fully aware before the first course is over.

"Bella, wrap your arms around Edward's middle" She instructs.

Bella just places her hands on his hips. "They don't reach" She glances at Alice.

"Just hold his sides, both of you need to lean back, but Bella now place your feet on top of his"

Edward looks at her, removing his hands from her neck he holds her waists and lifts her, a fraction of an inch up to place her feet on top of his.

Bella shifts a little and holds his sides leaning back only when his hands are clasps safely around the back of her neck supporting her leaning.

"Edward you now lean back also" She tells him, placing a hand on his stomach and back guiding him a bit. "Good"

"But you know how women are" Bella tells him.

"How are women?"

"They will fall in love fast" They will think they are the one, even if they have seen or heard about in this case, Edward before.

"They are not in love with me, they are in love with…part of me, and"

Bella scoffs. "What part is that?"

"Do I need to explain?" He jokes only getting a roll of the eyes from her.

"I don't feel like you both are relaxed" Alice informs them looking back and forward between the two.

"You are lucky you are getting this much" Bella mutters.

"We spoke about her being uncomfortable with intimacy"

Bella glares at him. "I am done" She moves to get from his bare feet.

"Oh no no" Edward doesn't let her go; he in turn glares at her before cocking an eyebrow up. "Do I need to get physical?"

"What, are you on drugs?"

Edward laughs. "You are so easy"

"HA!"

"Well not easy like that" He smiles at her.

She says nothing to him. "I am just saying a little more tenderness, if you can't offer more, don't take the milk"

"So are women cows now?"

"Is something wrong with you?"

Edward smiles. She is so feisty. "I get what you are saying, I am just saying women know the deal before we fuck, and if they can't handle it they need to walk away"

"Maybe you need to walk away sometimes" Bella tells him lightly. "And not just be a taker" She has seen more of him, which is why she doesn't understand why he prefers this life style. He explained it to her, but she has seen the tender side, the well the entire different person than he throws out while in New York City.

"Oh Isabella, if you knew me like Jessica knows me, you will know I am certainly not a taker, I am a giver"

"Why do I bother?" She mutters shaking her head. "What next?" She says looking at Alice's face. This conversation is an utter joke to Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gentlemen this deal was not taken into lightly"

"It appears it was Edward, one day we have the oceanfront property and the next day we don't"

'Actually it was the same day' Edward's eyes run around the table. He feels on edge, unsettled, sick to his stomach. "I understand the frustration here" Edward usually has a knack for making rough bumps smooth. It is not working this time.

"Do you understand how much money we all, yourself included, will be losing?"

"And you all will be fully compensated in return" Edward answers his eyes going in the direction of the speaker.

"We need a vote" Another man on the board says.

"I am CEO of this company" Edward argues not wanting it to go to vote because he knows, he is a business man and he knows the millions of dollars these investors and board members will not see if the vote is in his favor. He knows the millions these men will see if the vote is not in his favor. He doesn't want to vote.

"And we as a group hold shares in this company"

Edward knows he doesn't really have much to stand on in terms of that. He is lucky enough to hold the majority of shares. Unfortunately it will not give him any added votes. He looks around the large rectangular table at the men sitting there, unhappy with him. Breathing out he nods. "We vote then"

* * *

Jenna walks into the board room once the last person left. Holding her phone she looks at Edward slumped in his seat.

"Cancel all my afternoon appointments"

"But, you, there is"

"Cancel them" He says more forcefully. Normally he doesn't mind running over a person and then going in reverse and going back over their battered body. But right now he wants someone to run over him. "Fuck!" He shouts slamming his hands down on the table.

"Should I call Bella?"

Looking quickly at Jenna he stares at her. "Why would you need to call her?"

"Well" Shifting on her feet from his intense stare she is clearly nervous, and rightfully so. "She would, I don't know Mr. Cullen" Jenna finally says. Her first instinct would be to call Bella, Bella is a calmer, a level headed woman, sharp and quick. Edward is the total opposite, it only makes sense to call her, plus that is what Edward hired Bella for.

"Make dinner plans, somewhere quiet, um" He tries to think. "Send Bella a message with all the details" He licks his lips. He needs to talk to her tonight and tell her, everything she is working for, the reason she is working for him, well it has vanished.

* * *

Bella looks at her phone and hits a few buttons, she chews her sandwich as she reads about having dinner with Edward. Rolling her eyes a bit at the nerve of that man. He is such a… She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Bella" Kelly comes in holding a folder. "Do you need anything?"

"No, that is great thanks"

"Your mother is on line 1 and I have a letter here from Mr. A. Volutri"

"Oh" Bella smiles. Standing she takes it from Kelly's hand. "Thank you" She can't help but grin.

"I'll leave you to it" Kelly turns to go.

"Hello Mom"

"Hi honey how is everything?"

Bella laughs a bit. "The same as it was…ahhhh Friday when you called"

"So you still want to punch your boss in the face because he was being crude during yoga and you are still jet lagged?"

"Do you have other children?"

"No, and if I did you would be my favorite" Renee laughs.

"I don't want to punch him in the face so much at present, and I am no longer jet lagged I had a weekend of sleep"

"Oh good, I don't want you over doing it, are you eating right?"

"Yes, I have dinner plans I see" Bella makes a face as she scans her phone. She has gotten the hang of this down quickly.

"Oh anyone special?"

"No, just Edward" Bella looks at the sealed letter in front of her. "Must be something about work"

"You work day and night"

"That's the job, I have so many things going on, I just got a letter from the man we went to meet in Italy, and" Bella scans over it quickly before breaking into a smile. "He is happy"

"Edward is very lucky to have you on his side"

"I would think so" Bella grins to herself. She will bring the letter tonight and tell him the good news from Aro. And she has some plans about donating funds in his company's name, getting his business out there doing some plain old fashioned good.

"I am proud of you, have I told you that?"

"Just every day, I don't get tired of hearing it even at 28" Bella smiles."Don't work too hard, I love you" Renee smiles.

"I love you too" Bella responds lightly before hanging up. She pulls up her A4 page of ideas before clicking print.

* * *

Bella smiles as she is let out of the car Edward sent for her. "I am getting far to use to this" She tells him as he is waiting outside the door of the restaurant having arrived before her.

"You look nice" He greets her, his eyes scanning over. She is wearing a straight to the knee skirt, a bit fitted. A white ribbed tank top. He thinks it is a tank top because she has this light peach cardigan over it which matches her thin belt hooked onto the straight dark grey skirt. Oh her shoes match the belt and cardigan, which has some flirty ruffles around the neck and down the front. He glances over her again.

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry about Friday" He hasn't really spoken to her since Friday, he was in that meeting today, and then he cancelled everything this afternoon.

"Oh totally forgotten"

"You forget a lot of things" He looks at her.

"Well" She smiles lifting her eyes. "I remember the important things"

"I suppose that is a good trait"

"I would think so" Bella smiles. She is on cloud 9 everything is falling into place nicely. It is good.

"Why I got dinner for us, I want to talk to you" He feels his palms get damp, and suddenly his dress shirt feels ill fitted.

Bella smiles. "I want to talk to you also" She grins. "Shouldn't we go in…do we not have a reservation?" She jokes because it wasn't her who made the plans so who knows.

"No Jenna took care of it, we do"

"Well you want to go in and sit?" She is happy but he is acting so weird. "Are you okay?"

He knows how much this means to her and it doesn't mean anything to him, he doesn't care about the community center. But Bella cares, deeply so he feels sick over this.

"Edward?" Bella looks at him concerned.

"Yeah" He lifts his head and nods. "Let's go in"

* * *

"Mr. Cullen what will you be drinking tonight?"

"Glass of the best red and water for Ms. Swan"

"Actually" Bella smiles and puts her finger up. "We have to celebrate, I will have red also"

He looks at her. "What is this news?"

"I don't know if I should save it until after the meal just to torture you"

He actually laughs. "Okay"

"You tell me why you called this dinner first and then" She smiles. "If it is good I will tell you mine right away to blow it out of the water"

"You really believe you have good news"

Bella wiggles her eyebrows and leans in over the table. "Oh I know I have good news"

"We have to talk" He says in a serious tone.

Bella sits up and looks at him. "What is it Edward because so far your problems have ranged from me giving away your shoes, to jail" She says with wide eyes. "To getting a tie that matched a dates eyes which cost a ridiculous amount of money might I add, oh and I have a list, I want you to take a look at it"

"Bella"

"What, I am waiting but you aren't saying anything" She makes a face at him. "Why don't you just tell me in the office tomorrow, and let me have tonight for my good news?"

He listens to her and looks at her. Her dark hair is swept up in some sort of pull back and it looks elegant. She is the most elegant woman he has actually had the pleasure to dine with, elegant and smart. Normally it is sexy and not so smart. Yeah that's it. "I'll give you the night" He tells her, his voice is gruff but soft as he looks at her. 'Disappointment can wait' Edward forces a smile.

Bella pauses a moment because his voice is filled with something and she doesn't know, it could be concern, or heaven forbid lust. She rolls her eyes in her head and just smiles back at him.

* * *

"Tell me about your mother Edward" She says trying again. She looks up from her steak and grilled veg.

Edward reaches out and takes his wine glass, holding it he looks at her. "I want to know your good news" He changes the subject.

"Um" Bella rests her fork and knife down before picking up her wine glass and taking a smiling sip. "Well" She won't push him, but she will get it out of him eventually.

"Well?" Edward smiles resting his glass down.

"So today"

"Hmm?"

"Stop" She laughs. The wine is hitting her in all the right places right now. Letting her head fall back with an open mouth of happy she giggles before lifting up straight and looking at him. "Okay"

"Okay I am still waiting"

Grinning with teeth she thrusts the letter to him.

Eyeing her suspiciously he takes it from her hand as her face is still overly happy. "What is this?"

"It's from Italy" She says slowly letting him put it together.

"No?"

"Hmm" She nods vigorously as she watches him read it.

Edward lets it all sink it and feels most horrid yet again for what he has to tell her. "You are amazing"

"Well" Bella lifts her eyes in play. "I know" She laughs. "It's great right?"

"I-I, the man clearly is in love with you"

"Oh" She laughs. "I know it's really"

"You are just amazing, how you pulled this off, I-I" He stares at her as she is still smiling. "Wow" He says glancing back to the letter.

"And I have more, not as great as this, but"

"What is it?"

"I typed up some ideas for Aro, and want you to have a look, and then they will get sent off to him, of course"

"And he can love you more" Edward adds.

"Well of course" Bella smiles.

"And?"

"And threw out some ideas for what I want to do as a representative of your company"

"Oh"

"That's still okay right?"

"Yeah of course, we will have to run it by the board once you have a hard copy so see how much funds you need to start and how much you will have to use in a fiscal year"

"Sounds great, we can talk more about that tomorrow"

"Yeah we can do that" Edward nods.

* * *

Bella smiles. "I" She doesn't even know how to say it. "You were really on your best behaviour tonight" She laughs.

Edward smiles at her. "As were you"

"Oh god" She rolls her eyes. "Edward, I have always been on my best behaviour"

"Well you let loose tonight and had a good time, I am glad I got to see it"

Bella shrugs. "I think the wine helped"

"So it wasn't my company?"

"No" Bella tells him firmly. Emmett is standing with the car; she assumes they will be leaving in the same car. It was odd they arrived in different cars. She reaches back to rubs the back of her neck, then pushes her fallen hair back up, only to have it fall again. "Um" She smiles.

"Let's get moving, Tuesday tomorrow"

"Ugh" She groans as his hand touches her lower back to guide her towards the car. "Don't remind me"

He laughs and watches her get in.

"Mr. Cullen" Emmett greets Edward before he enters the black car.

Edward nods to Emmett before getting in. He looks at Bella sitting smiling as she sits with her legs crossed. "Do you want a night cap?"

"Where?" She makes a face at him.

"You can come back to my place"

She eyes him with caution. She doesn't think he is trying anything with her. Mainly because they are just out of each other's league. Even with the ups and downs of their short work relationship, it has been very appropriate, and it in the end is just that, a work relationship.

"Emmett will be downstairs when you want to leave"

Licking her lips slowly. "Sure, why not the night has been really good thus far"

"It has" He has to agree, he has trouble in the back of his mind, but Bella is like a different woman. She is not in work mode…well she is in work mode, but it is a more being excited work mode. Bella was excited enough to have two glasses of wine with him at dinner. It was a good night for news on her part.


End file.
